


If You Have To

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke can’t restrain himself any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Have To

“Yukiko and Chie seem closer now. That reminds me, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Yu stood next to his friend who was steadily becoming his best friend. The morning was relatively normal, but looking at Yosuke as he gripped some at the handle bars on his bike made him think he was nervous about something.

“Aha never mind. We better hurry or we’re gonna be late for class.” Yosuke laughed a little, almost giving a hint of anxiousness as well.

With a shrug, Yu followed alongside him in continuation of their everyday routine of heading to school together.

Yu hadn’t given the odd occurrence a second thought, well, not until about a week later.

Midterms had just ended, and although everyone was  _slightly_ relieved, it hardly lasted long. The Midnight Channel started broadcasting a new victim, and before they knew it they were heading to a new area, a bathhouse, as a group of 4 strong.

The outside was enough to almost scare the boys away. But the girls incessant reminder that there was a life hanging in the balance made them regain their pride enough to continue forward.

The first few visits were fine. It was as they reached past the 4th floor that things started getting weird one night.

Yosuke was doing his usual routine of listening to music as he battled. It was probably more of a safeguard now than ever before since it was a little hard to relax given the circumstances.

Although Yosuke did seem focused on the battles, Yu never saw how brown eyes would linger on their leader when he looked away or went to attack. It only continued as they ran through corridors, and the heat was almost unbearable to the point that they all had left any sort of jackets or sweaters at home. So Yu was clothed in a white, short sleeve, button-up, and that too had been unbuttoned for how much the temperature rose as they proceeded further up to the 5th floor.

The inhibited thoughts that Yosuke had been having started to take full force. It was almost as if his shadow self was whispering to him. That mixed with the beats from his music were slowly driving him to do something drastic.

What did Yu look like when he touched himself? How did he sound? How hard would Yu fuck him?

What if one of the girls got to him first? What if someone else did? Did Yu like blow jobs? Yosuke had only ever wondered if he would even be good at one, well, as far as giving one to the Yu in his thoughts,  _that_  Yu always seemed to think so.

Feeling the war in himself reaching a breaking point, he suddenly noticed a light fog filtering around them. The area steadily grew shrouded with the intense fog, so much to the point that Yu and Yosuke remained together as the girls had disappeared from their line of sight. As the fog cleared, Yukiko and Chie had vanished, leaving them isolated in that area.

Was the bathhouse resonating with Yosuke’s secret thoughts somehow?

“We need to find them.” Yu turned, starting to head down the long corridor. “They’re probably still on this-“

Yosuke suddenly rushed over to him, pushing his hands against his shoulders to force him into the wall nearby.

“Yosuke-what are you-“

“I’m sorry partner.” Yosuke said softly as he hastily fell to his knees, his hands moving to start to undo the other’s pants. “I can’t help it, I have to do this.” His fingertips then dragged down the zipper, afterward palming at the warmth hidden by navy boxers.

Yu was far too shocked to move. He’d tensed up against the wall, staring down as brown eyes gazed up at him with a desirous look. The hand rubbing over him was already getting him hard, which he couldn’t come up with any reason why that  _shouldn’t_ happen.

This was certainly something different. These sorts of adventurous ideas always appealed to Yu, especially when he would touch himself. It’d have been a lie to say that the one on his knees before him hadn’t managed to seduce his way into his thoughts at least once too.

Yosuke could already see how the panic in grey eyes had shifted to a calmer look. Maybe almost border lining that of curiosity? As Yosuke leaned forward to lick at the outside of his boxers, dragging his tongue down to moisten the fabric restraining the other’s formed erection, the sudden drawn out statement of his name made a shudder run through his body.

“Yosuke…” Yu moaned lowly at the last few syllables he spoke, suddenly in dire need for him to do what he wanted to do.

“Partner…” Yosuke whispered hotly as he stared to grab at the waistband of the boxers, allowing the hardness to slip out before he grasped onto it at the hilt.

Seeing a drop of wetness already leaking out, he flicked his tongue over it to get an initial taste, still staring up to see how grey eyes were revealing a longing, almost lustful gaze now.

“I want to taste  _all_  of you…okay…”

The question wasn’t even really a question seeing as Yosuke had already taken it upon himself to start licking down the entire length in his grasp, slicking the hardness with his saliva. When he started running his mouth onto it, he stared up, seeing Yu inhale sharply while watching him intently.

Yu was sure Yosuke had never done such a sexual act before since he had always seemed so put off about being into guys. He could feel how he went slowly at first, surely to not choke on the rather large size of his dick.

Yosuke took some time to adjust his mouth to the size, getting into it even more as he licked and flicked his tongue at times, hearing and seeing how Yu reacted. As he heard ‘ _fuck’_  and ‘ _Yosuke’_  and even a combination of ‘ _fuck yes, Yosuke’_ , it made him moan to create a vibration. Reaching down with his free hand to undo his own pants quickly, he pulled himself out, and started stroking over himself in a messy manner. With two things going on at once, it was difficult for Yosuke to concentrate on touching himself too, yet just barely even stroking himself was already getting him as far into the mood as Yu was.

Yu watched as the brunette was now not only sucking him off even faster, but his other hand had preoccupied itself with getting himself off as well. Feeling the warmth and wetness around his dick becoming so great, he unconsciously started moving his hand into brown hair, forcing that mouth forward somewhat harder, seeing how saliva was streaking down past Yosuke’s lips.

“I’m getting close- _fuck_   ** _Yosuke_** -“

He swallowed uneasily, his throat almost becoming dry from how he kept moaning, gripping harder at the locks of hair in his grasp. Seeing how Yosuke jerked himself off faster as well, attempting to keep in time with how fast he was moving his mouth and sucking harder, it made Yu steadily reach that point. As he pushed his hips forward, he felt himself pulsate, starting to release his cum in spurts into that hot mouth that was still moving over him slowly.

Yosuke moaned again, only making more vibrations that caused Yu to grip harder at his hair, muttering a string of curses seeing as he was extra sensitive and it only lead to more cum being released into his mouth. He swallowed it all in slow movements, feeling his hand stroke over himself to where he too was already having cum leak out onto his hand and wrist. As he gradually finished swallowing, he made sure to lick the tip, leaving not a trace of the warm substance before he started to rise to an upright position again.

Yu was breathing uneasily, leaned back against the wall as he stared at him. When he was standing up completely again, he cupped his hands around both sides of Yosuke’s head, dragging him into a rough kiss as the passion from the act that had just occurred seemed to find its way into that kiss.

They bit at each other’s lips, tongues running together as they pressed closer, almost uncaringly. It was as they heard the girl’s voices echoing nearby that they stopped and stared at each other briefly before starting to recompose themselves.

“Geez-we’ve been-running around forever.” Chie barely managed to get the words out as she leaned onto her knees and tried to catch her breath.

“I think we stumbled into a trap. We should be more careful.” Yukiko was fanning herself as she wiped her forehead.

“Yeah, we should stay in pairs then. That way if something does happen again we’ll at least have some sort of backup.”

The others nodded at their leader’s suggestion.

Only Yosuke knew the real meaning behind it though.

_~ fin._


End file.
